CAEROS
by albertarose12
Summary: Calleigh and Eric Relationship Obbession Syndrome. My first fanfiction. A oneshot about Eric and Calleigh. Calleigh's ARDS acts up and later they found out she's pregnant. Then the little sweetie goes missing. What will they do. R&R


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. ever. So please be nice.**

**Discalimer: I do not own Csi: Miami or any of its characters**

**Pairings: Hiphuggers, and a little Wolvista**

Calleigh drove up to the crime scene in her grey hummer. She jumped out just as Eric drove up in his hummer. They walked into the average American home and began to process the evidence. Suddenly, Eric noticed a distinct smell of smoke; he looked to the kitchen to see a wild blaze raging in front of the stove.

"Calleigh! Get out!" Eric yelled.

Calleigh saw the blaze and began to pack up the evidence.

"No! Calleigh! I'll do it! You have to get before you aggravate your ARDS." Eric ordered

But ever-stubborn Calleigh kept going, Eric gave I and just tried to help her pick up the stuff as fast as possible. They stumbled out of the house just has the fire department pulled up and began to do douse the growing flames.

"See!" Calleigh exclaimed "I'm…" She began to cough hysterically.

"Oh, crap!" Eric said under his breath right before she passed out and he caught her.

"Officer down! We need to get her to the hospital! Now!

When, the darkness thinned, all Calleigh could see was bright lights and a white ceiling. All she could hear was a steady beeping on her right and a soft snoring on her left. She gently turned her head to left to see Eric slumped on the chair next to her bed, clutching something. She looked down and realized that something was her hand. She tried to slip her hand from his gently. But the wire connected to her hand caught his finger and slipped his hand off the bed, causing it to slap his leg. He awoke with a start and turned to her. Seeing Calleigh awake he jumped up and ran out of the room. Leaving behind a confused girl in a hospital bed. A few minutes later, a young dark-haired doctor walked in with a blonde nurse and a nervous looking Delko trailing behind.

"Well, miss Duquesne." The doctor said. "I'm Doctor Berger. And I have been looking after you for the last week and a half.

"Wait," Calleigh whispered, noticing how scratchy and broken her sweet southern accented voice was. "Two weeks? I've been out for two weeks!

"Well, your lungs sent you into a coma for a couple days, but we kept you in it to help you heal more. You'll be required to stay in the hospital approximately two more days. So we can see how your lungs work with you talking and moving around." The doctor's beeper buzzed and he glanced at it "Well, I got to go. But, I'll come check on you later." He exited and Eric sat down next to her again.

"Hi," Calleigh said sheepishly. "I should have listened, and your never letting anywhere close to a house fire again, are you?"

"Calleigh, Calleigh. Calleigh…" Eric said "I'm never letting you close to a campfire again."

"What, if I'm already in the house."

"Then your getting out, before the evidence is picked up. I don't care if we lose a fingerprint. But, I DO care if we lose you."

"You care about me?"

"Of course. Just like you care about me, and Ryan, and Natalia."

"Yea, yea." Calleigh said "But, do you REALLY care about me. You know what I mean. Do you care about me?" Eric sat in silence, thinking about her question.

"Remember what I said? What I said when your ARDS first appeared. How I couldn't live my life without you? Well, I guess I still feel that way, but, I don't know if we should act on it."

"I know."

"What do you think?" Eric asked. Calleigh pulled him down to her and pressed her lips to his. They stayed that was until Calleigh \pulled away and moved her lips to his ear

"That. Is what I think." She whispered

"Ok." Eric stammered "I guess we should act on it" Calleigh nodded.

"Now, I'm hungry." Calleigh said "Go see if I can have some food. And if I can. Find me French fries." He grinned and kissed her forehead. Then, walked out of the room.

Two days later, Eric took Calleigh home. One week after that, she was allowed back to work. She couldn't work on the field for two more days. And she was totally banned from any sort of crime involving smoke. The doctor had given her an inhaler; it would get rid of minor symptoms. By the end of the second day, she was keeping herself busy. But, not being allowed out of the lab was beginning to drive her insane. She was currently writing the most detailed ballistics report she had ever done. It should have taken her 2 minutes. But, since it was the absolute last thing she had to do, she was trying to stretch it out over a whole hour. The rest of the team was chasing a kidnapper, trying to save a five year old girl. 3 minutes later, when there was nothing else to add to the walked to break room and sat down. She sat there for only 10 minutes when the rest of the group walked in.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked excitedly, eager for some info.

"We found her, scared, bruised and definitely shook up." Ryan said "she's at the hospital getting checked out. But, she's going to be ok."

"What about the guy?"

"Horatio talked him down. Turns out he thought the child was actually his." Eric said, sticking his head in the mini fridge. "She's not. And he's going to about that for the next fifteen years of his life." Walter stuck his head in the room

"Ahh, Natalia, Ryan. Your t-shirt is done." They left the room after him. Eric sat down beside Calleigh and grabbed her hand.

"So…" Eric said "You tried to kill yourself yet?"

"No. But I am about to go insane."

"You are back on the field tomorrow." You know your going to get the best case. Everyone feels sorry for you." Calleigh smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait." The next day, Calleigh finally got to go into the break room with the others and get an assignment.

"Our top priority is a possible arson with 2 DB's." Horatio said. "Calleigh, I know you're excited about being back, but I'm strictly forbidden to send you to and fire or arson. So, Ryan and Natalia will take that one. But, Calleigh, you and Eric can take the 419 in the glades." Calleigh frowned but nodded.

Two months later. After, processing a scene, they were back at the lab. Eric noticed Calleigh was kind of hunched over.

"Calleigh? Are you ok?"

"Yea, my back just hurts. And my head. And my feet." Eric looked at her quizzically.

"It's nothing, just a little tired."

"Cal, maybe we shouldn't have brought you back."

"I'm f-fine." She said. But, Eric noticed she was panting. She pulled out her puffer and took a puff. But almost immediately collapsed.

"Not again." Eric sighed before calling for the paramedics.

Later, in the hospital, Doctor Berger explained happened to Calleigh to the rest of the team.

"You see, it seems Calleighs lungs just weren't getting enough oxygen to support her and the baby." He said "So..."

"Wait!" Natalia said. "Calleigh's pregnant?"

"Yeah…" said. "You guys didn't know?" They all stared at he was just standing there with his mouth open.

"Eric…" Horatio said "Are you involved with ?"

" Ah. Yea." Eric whispered "For about two and a half months now. But, she didn't tell me she was pregnant. Is it even mine?

"You'll have to ask, her." Dr. Berger, as his beeper went off. "Speaking of that, shes awake. One of you may go see her now." Without even asking the others, eric walked off. He walked slowly into the room.

"Hey." She whispered. He just stared. "Eric. What's wrong?"

"Is it mine?" Eric said "Is the baby mine?"

"Oh." Calleigh said "They told you that. Yea, it's yours, sorry, she's yours"

"A girl?" Eric's stunned look transformed into a smile. " I'm gonna have a daughter."

" I guess." Calleigh said. "If you want to be involved."

"Of course I want to be involved. I love you. I want you and her." He pressed his lips to hers.

"Now, I'm gonna go find out how your gonna stay alive, while you carry this baby. And, I'm gonna go get ryan and natalia. Horatio already went back to work. But they want to see you." Calleigh smiled as he walked out of the room.

6 months later, Calleigh felt like a whale already and she still had one more month. She was stuck on desk duty, and getting very irratible.

" Hey, Calleigh."Ryan said, as he and Natalia poked their heads in the door. " How you doing?

"Ugh." She groaned slamming down her pen. " I cannot go another month without my babies." Natalia looked confused.

" Uhm. Cal, Honey, Your only having on baby. And she will be here in a month."

"Not what I meant. Nat." Calleigh groaned. " I mean my guns."

" Cal." Ryan said "You can't seriously mad at H for not letting you fire a gun when your 8 months pregnant."

" But."

" No. No buts." Natalia said. "No guns, no chemicals. And no field work."

"Fine." She pouted. "Ry! Don'T touch that!" He dropped the papers he was looking at.

"But, this is my case file."

"Put. It. Down." Ryan put it down and backed away.

"Kay, kay. Little irratible are we." She pointed to the door and ryan left.

"It's ok." Natalia said "Soon you'll have a baby instead of a bump." She left room and almost ran into ryan. "Don't mess with a pregnant woman, Ryan. Don't do it."

"Hey, Ry." Calleigh said. "Here's your case Ooooh." Ryan looked at her.

"Um. I don't have a case Ooooh" Calleigh glared at him.

"Ryan. I know that. But, I also know, that my water just broke." Ryan's eyes widened to a huge size.

"Ryan. Don't freak out. Either find eric or take me to the hospital. They already told me contractions could send me into respitory distress. I need to get there. Now."

"Well, I know Eric's out on a case. So I guess I'll drive."

8 hours later, Calleigh was in the OR. "Why do they have to have to perform a c-section?" Natalia wondered out loud

"Cause of her ARDS. Labor would probably aggravate it." Eric answered. In walked a doctor asking for people for a Ms. Calleigh Dusquense. The whole team stood up.

"The father?" Eric raised his hand. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby daughter. And based on mumbling during the operation. I'd say she wants the name to be Natalia Ana Marisol. Behind him, Natalia gasped.

"When can we see them?" Eric asked

"Right now." The doctor led them down a hallway. They entered a bright room filled with pink accents. Calleigh was sitting in the hospital bed, holding a small pink bundle. Eric walked over and kissed her forehead then whispered something in her ear. She whispered back.

"Well guys." Eric said. "Meet Natalia Anne Marisol Delko-Duquesne. Wow! That's a mouthful." Natalia walked over.

"She's beautiful, guys." Natalia whispered.

"You want to hold her, Nat?" Calleigh said. Natalia nodded. Calleigh handed the baby over.

"Hey, baby Nat." Natalia said " I'm your auntie Nat. Your named after me." She looked up at them. "She is named after me right?"

"Yes Natalia. Your also the god mother."

"Who's the god father?'

"Ryan." Eric answered. Ryan looked up at them and walked over to Natalia.

"Well than. Hand her over." Natalia placed the baby in his arms. "Hello, little girl. Your just as beautiful as both of your namesakes."

"Ehrm." Horatio mocked clearing his throat "And. How do I fit into this?"

"Well, H. Your like a dad to me. So. Your like a grandpa to her."Calleigh explained

"Don't make feel older than I already am." Horatio said. "But, Whatever. Give me my honorary granddaughter. When will you be back at work?"

"Couple months before I can do field work. But they said I can fire my guns in one.

A few months later, Natalia was at the front desk of the lab when she heard the elevator ding. Since this wasn't unusual. Natalia just glanced back. But, she whipped back around after she saw blonde hair and a pink stroller. She walked over and knelt down infront of her goddaughter.

"Hey, sweetie pie." Natalia said. "Are you ready for your first visit to the lab?" Natalia walked through the lab with Calleigh. They stopped a few times to introduce Baby Talia to other employees. They finally came upon the break room. In it, was Ryan, Eric, Horatio even Walter, Maxine and a lot of other lab rats. There was a pink "It's a girl" banner on the wall, a pink cake on the table and a pile of gifts in the corner. Calleigh walked the stroller over by eric and sat down beside him.

"Hey, baby girl." Eric said pulling her out of the stroller and setting her on his lap. She pulled on his shirt. As Calleigh opened the gifts, Baby Talia was passed from person to person, smiling and laughing for each on, before getting back to Ryan,who was standing beside Calleigh, and falling asleep in his arms. Most of the gifts were clothes and toys, and the administrative floor all chipped in for a swing. But, it wasn't until she opened Horatios gift that Calleigh started laughing. It was a tiny pink baby set, each item had a tiny pink gun on it. And the shirt, had in pink script, "Me and my mommy. The girls with guns."

"Thank you, H." Calleigh said "I love it." Baby Talia stirred, and began to wail. Ryan looked stunned and Calleigh took the baby from him. "Feeding time." Calleigh said to her, and dug through the baby bag for her bottle of milk.

"Perfect timing" said Horatio "Time for everyone else to get back to work, Calleigh feel free to hang around. But, keep her away from the chemicals,"

"Kay." Calleigh said as she sat down with a warm baby and a warm bottle. She tap Baby talias lips with the bottle. An half hour later, Calleigh walked into DNA holding Natalia, Natalia and Ryan were processing a book. They finished what they were doing, and removed their gloves.

"Were going for a walk to the coffee shop. You guys want anything?" They gave Calleigh their orders and Calleigh left. Along the way, Calleigh stopped read a poster for a sale at her favorite shoe store. She felt the stroller jostle but, figured it was just a passer-by in a hurry. But, when she looked back at stroller, it was empty.

Calleigh looked around frantically, then dialed Eric's number."Delko." answered Eric.

"Eric! They took her! They took Natalia!" She gasped " I just looked away for a moment and.. when I looked back. She was gone."

"Oh my God. Calleigh! Oh my god." He said "Oh my god."

"Eric? Eric/"

"Hey, Calleigh. It's happened? Eric's just standing there with his mouth open."

"They took my baby. Ryan, they took her." As she said it, the truth hit her. She began to sob.

" Calleigh, stay where you are! I'll get the team. We'll come help you. Where are you?"

"In… front… of… Alfonzoes shoe's" she stammered out between breaths.

"ok. We'll be there soon." He hung up.

Ten minutes later, two hummers pulled up. Ryan and Natalia jumped out of one, and Horatio jumped out of the other. Eric kind of stumbled out. Natalia ran over and hugged her. Eric just stood there, his mouth still open, staring at the stroller. Ryan and Horatio began walking around, taking pictures and bagging evidence.

" Calleigh? Natalia said. Calleigh? What do you remember?"She stammered all out. The poster. The jostle. Everything. For the next day, everyone was working hard at finding her, they had pushed all other cases beside. Deciding Natalia was a priority. Eric didn't say one word the whole time, and Calleigh, because she wasn't technically on duty, just sat in the break room and wept. Then breakthrough came. They matched a footprint at the scene to a Russian mobster. They all drove, as fast as they could, to a warehouse deep in the everglades. They burst in policemen first, tha horatio,eric and ryan. Calleigh and Natalia ran in after them. The policemen gunned down all three Russians that were there. and then yanked open the door the had been standing in front of. There. in the middle of the room sat Natalia, playing with a beat up old toy in a beat up old play pen. Calleigh ran to her and scooped her up. Kissing her tiny fac repeatedly. Eric was there soon hugging them both. For once, it seemed, they were all safe.

Epilouge:

3 years later, Eric Delko was working in the lab, when he heard a familier voice outside." Where's Daddy?" Natalia Anne Marisol Delko said

" Right in here honey.' Said the voice of Natalia Wolfe, who was taking care of Natalia during the day, because she was on maternity leave. Eric walked out of the lab and his daughter immeadiatly saw him.

"DAADDDYYYYY!" she screamed, startling everyone. She tore away from Natalia and ran towards him, her black curls bouncing and green eyes sparkling. He scooped her into his arms and spun her around. Ryan and Calleigh turned into the hallway, chatting. Natalia noticed them and went running. Screaming mommy and a uncle Ryan all the way. She hugged ryans leg and Calleigh picked her up. Kissing her cheek. Eric stared at his two favorite people in the world. And smiled.

The end.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please read and review.**


End file.
